<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return and Promise by permanganateion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157234">Return and Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion'>permanganateion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>饥饿游戏au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Hunger Games Tributes, M/M, im sucked at tagging, wolfstar, 犬狼</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳</p><p>饥饿游戏au系列，第二区贡品！西里斯，第七区贡品！莱姆斯</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>饥饿游戏au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return and Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳</p><p>饥饿游戏au系列，第二区贡品！西里斯，第七区贡品！莱姆斯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pads！快点！宣言要开始了！”</p><p>“等等，来了来了！”</p><p>西里斯手握着两杯葡萄酒出现在客厅通往厨房的通道，对他抛了个媚眼，缓慢的走向莱姆斯，一起两人窝在沙发上。他把其中一杯酒给了莱姆斯。</p><p>先是帕纳姆国的国徽出现在投影荧幕上，然后是国歌，然后是Lord Voldemort [1]。他打开一个盒子，上面隐约看得到<em>LXXV </em>[2]的字样。一个陈旧的信封，撕开蜡封后他抽出字卡，用他高亢而冷酷的声音读出第三次大旬祭的特殊规则。</p><p>“为了提醒反叛政府的叛徒，即使他们当中最强的“强者”也不能胜过凯批特的力量，因此每一个行政区都必须从该区现存的“胜利者”当中抽出贡品。”</p><p>话语回荡在空气中，投影的画面讯号不稳，边角模糊摇晃。</p><p>莱姆斯手中的高脚杯滑落，碎了，葡萄酒染红了地毯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>往年优胜者多出自有专业贡品的第一、二、四区。而莱姆斯来自的第七区虽然没有像第十二区那样连女胜利者都没有，但是男胜利者只有他一个。</p><p>抽签的那天西里斯被勒令回到第二区，参加仪式。透过转播，莱姆斯看着主持人从空荡荡仅有四五张纸条的球形玻璃盆抽出。不出他意料的，莱姆斯看着西里斯拉住原本被念出名字后要上前的弟弟，在他耳边耳语几句，然后往前站自愿代替被抽中的雷古勒斯。</p><p>我不会让他自己面对一切，西里斯走向台前，麦克风将他的话语传给面前还有所有看着转播的人，还有莱姆斯，我在结婚那天发誓了，不论生老病死，不论危险犯难，我会在他身旁。</p><p>莱姆斯麻木的看着转播，然后第七区的仪式进行，他的名字被念出，他走向前，人群噤声，无人欢呼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等莱姆斯回过神来的时候他们已经在竞技场内了，西里斯在前方开路，詹姆殿后，莱姆斯在中间放空。他想不起来他入场穿了什么，访谈谈了什么。好像他哭了，好像没有。像是长年缠着他的恶梦，像是下一秒就会在西里斯的怀抱中一身冷汗的醒来。</p><p>但这不是梦。</p><p>入场起点是圆形的湖，浪拍打岸边，比起湖泊更偏向海，外圈是雨林环绕。一开始的厮杀死了大约一半，莱姆斯没费心去数大炮响了几声。他逼自己闭上眼睛，不去想斧头砍中的是看了多年的熟悉面孔。</p><p>醒醒、莱姆斯，现在不是走神的时候。</p><p>他把注意力放回前方几公尺的西里斯。格纹的设计横跨他宽阔的背，凸起的肩胛骨因为动作而移动，箭袋斜背在背上，然后往下是装武器的皮带，插着好几把刀具。西里斯把头发绑成一个马尾，莱姆斯还是更喜欢他的黑发飘散的样子，然后——</p><p>然后西里斯撞上竞技场的边界力场，被往后弹飞好几公尺，直直撞上莱姆斯。</p><p>莱姆斯感觉自己慢动作的看着西里斯挥刀，然后蜂巢状的力场现形，然后西里斯想要收手但是来不及，然后他被整个人往后弹，莱姆斯反应不及，原本想要伸手接住他却被过大的力道往后撞，然后他一头磕上草地。</p><p>他远远的听见詹姆的大叫，然后压着他的重量被移开，然后是詹姆询问他情况的声音，他好像呻吟了一声，因为后脑勺撞上地板而眼冒金星，然后詹姆远去，交杂着咒骂叫唤他身旁的人，叫着——</p><p>西里斯！</p><p>莱姆斯睁开眼睛，撑起身子又是一阵晕眩，他看见在一旁，詹姆摇着西里斯的身子，然后把耳朵贴上他胸口检查心跳。西里斯的身体微微冒烟，衣服有烧焦的痕迹，胸口没有明显起伏。</p><p>莱姆斯看着詹姆抬起头来看了莱姆斯一眼，然后又看了西里斯一眼，摇了摇头。</p><p>莱姆斯听不到周遭雨林的声音，耳鸣，他什么都听不到。他动弹不得，身子还是半撑着，眼睛死死盯着西里斯。詹姆说了什么，他没听到。</p><p>他向西里斯爬过去，詹姆把手搭上他的肩膀被他甩开了。泥泞的手放上西里斯不再起伏的胸口。</p><p>“起来。”</p><p>“起来啊你西里斯。”</p><p>“够了，这不好笑你起来啊！”</p><p>“莱姆斯⋯”詹姆试图要把莱姆斯拉开，没有成功。</p><p>“起来啊，起来、起来、起来，西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克你起来啊！！”他用手一下一下的捶着西里斯不再起伏的胸膛[3]，“起来！”他没注意到自己哭的视线模糊，眼泪落在西里斯胸前的布料。</p><p>“你起、起来啊呜——”</p><p>好像过了很久很久之后，一只温暖熟悉的手拂上他的脸庞，莱姆斯睁开被泪水模糊的双眼，西里斯虚弱的睁开眼睛，用手擦掉他脸上的泪水。</p><p>“Moony，你别哭，别哭，”西里斯擦掉又一颗落下的泪珠，“我没事。”</p><p>莱姆斯楞楞的看着他，然后扑上去抱住他。</p><p>“我的老天，Pads，你的、你的心脏刚刚——” 莱姆斯因为哽咽而说话断断续续。</p><p>“没事了，”西里斯伸手抱住情绪激动而颤抖的莱姆斯，安抚的顺着他的头发，“没事了，他现在又再跳了。你要摆脱我可没这么容易。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>傍晚莉莉透过赞助人送了插管[4]进来。竞技场内有扇贝鱼类可以吃但海水不能生饮，水源成了最大的问题。</p><p><strong>STAY ALIVE -L</strong>，跟着银色降落伞送来的纸条上写着。</p><p>他们找到了对的树，用插管取水、洗脸，莱姆斯和西里斯假装没看见詹姆默默的收起那张字条，夹进戴着的缀饰盒里。</p><p>试探的走了一阵子后他们推测竞技场应该是以一开始的海为中心，四周围着一圈不大的雨林。与其在雨林里闲晃还不如回到一开始的中心，四周辽阔，只需守备身后的雨林。</p><p>詹姆说去捕鱼，顺便看看宙斯之角还有些什么。不用明说，他需要自己沉淀的时间。莱姆斯沿着岸边探查了一圈，回到了正在打磨刀子的西里斯身边坐下，把头靠上他的肩膀。沉默而平静，磨刀的声音催眠，莱姆斯差点睡着。</p><p>“Moony，詹姆要回来了。”</p><p>“嗯？”他张开眼睛，太阳已下山，天空一片粉红，他什么时候躺到西里斯腿上的？</p><p>莱姆斯伸手把玩西里斯叛逆而从马尾逃脱出的几撮头发，“你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>“我没事，”他把脸贴上莱姆斯的手，“你别担心。”</p><p>他们沉默的看着对方，然后西里斯俯身在他唇上印上一吻，在他唇边呢喃，“莱米，你别担心。我会把你弄出这里的。”</p><p>“我们会手牵手走出这天杀的竞技场？”莱姆斯逗他一般的问，“我不觉得凯匹特会被我们耍第二次。”</p><p>“谁知道呢，他们可不怎么聪明。”西里斯起身一点以看清他的脸庞，“我会把你弄出这里。”</p><p>“你保证？”莱姆斯半开玩笑的问他。</p><p>“我保证。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>fin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[1] Lord Voldemort：写原文是因为翻译的“伏地魔”没有翻出Lord（王）的意思，于是我用了原文。</p><p>[2] LXXV：羅馬數字的75，L=50，X=10，V=5</p><p>[3] 应该没人想听我扯医学，但是莱姆斯做的（虽然他没有那个意思）是有医学根据的。临床上叫precordial thump，中文叫什么我不清楚。大概也没人想听我就不多解释了，背后的机制有兴趣的可以自己查查</p><p>ps. 我在这里使用precordial thump的唯一原因是因为在竞技场内不可能有AED，而光是CPR无法达到“重置”心脏的效果。</p><p>其实原本precordial thump是有在CPR步骤里面的，但是由于必须有特定的使用情况（如pulseless VT、VF）、角度偏了可能造成胸骨尖端断裂刺入肝脏、成功率只有5%等各种原因后来就被移除了。</p><p>pps. 对的，饥饿游戏里面Finnick在peeta心跳停止的情况下<span class="u">只</span>做CPR基本上是不可能让peeta活起来的喔 ;)</p><p>[4] 插管(spile) </p><p>中文好像没有对应的翻译？我不是很清楚😂</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最后走了开放式结局，饥饿游戏au系列正式完结了</p><p>不过预告一下，未来还会在转世背景《déjà vu》里看到后续的 ;) 没意外会是情人节贺文</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>